


Unexpected Feelings

by dark_wolve9



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_wolve9/pseuds/dark_wolve9
Summary: Neal joins Peter and El in bed for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me  
> Beta: Sherylyn, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> A/N: For Kanarek13 – Happy Birthday, I hope you have having a fantastic day!

His body tingled, every nerve reacting; he wasn’t sure how this came to happen, but he was glad it was.

The evening started out quietly, he and El had invited Neal over for dinner. It was his friend’s birthday and El made them all an incredible dinner of Cornish hens with steamed vegetables. After they ate and cleared off the table, they continued talking about work. 

Neal and El were drinking wine, and he was enjoying Scotch. He must have been on his fourth drink when El looked over at Neal and asked, “So, Sweetie, what’s your birthday wish?”

Peter laughed and joined in. “Yes, Neal, what do you want for your ‘special’ day?”

Neal turned and looked straight at him, his eyes dark. “I want to watch you fuck your wife.”

El gasped. “If Peter’s willing, I think we can put on quite a show for you.” She got up out of her chair and walked past Neal, giving him a wink as she went by. He threw down the last of his drink as she approached him. She straddled his legs and stuck her tongue down his throat. He moaned, put his arms around his wife’s waist and stood up, lifting El with him. He turned to Neal, “Well, I guess you get your wish.”

The three of them bounded up the stairs. Within minutes, El was stripped and lying on the bed. His had stripped down to his boxers and propped himself over his wife. He glanced over and Neal was sitting in the chair across the room watching intently.

He was busy kissing El’s neck and shoulders before making his way to her mouth. Their tongues swirled together, and they nipped each other’s lips. He gradually moved his way to El’s breasts, kissing them and lapping at the nipples. He kept going, moving lower, El encouraging him by pushing his head further down.

Finally, he spread her legs. He couldn’t believe how wet she was; it was overwhelming. He kissed her thighs before sticking his tongue inside her. She bucked and grabbed his hair. She cried out, “More.”

He obliged and starting rubbing her clit. Before long she was trembling and orgasmed. As she came down, he crawled up and sunk his cock deep inside her. He was caressing her tits and leisurely sliding in and out, a nice slow fuck.

El kissed him, her hands roaming over his chest. She looked at him and then turned to Neal. His friend had unzipped his pants and was stroking his cock. El grinned. “Are you sure you only want to watch?”

Neal gave her an impish smirk. “For now.”

He hated to admit it, but having Neal watching them was a turn on. He wanted to put on a show, show what kind of man he was. El brought his head down and kissed him, demanding all his attention. He didn’t hear Neal move and jumped when Neal’s hand was on his shoulder. 

When he looked up, Neal leaned over began kissing El. His tongue mixed with hers and both Burkes groaned. Peter watched as Neal ravaged his wife’s mouth, wondering what it would be like to have Neal doing that to him. Neal looked up. “Peter, don’t stop, keep fucking your beautiful wife.”

Neal’s voice went straight to his groin. He started to speed up, but Neal’s hands were soon on his face, holding it still. Before he knew what was happening, Neal’s tongue was massaging his tonsils. 

When Neal was done, he gave him a chaste kiss. “Peter, I want to fuck you. Would you let me fuck you?”

He hissed out, “Yes.”

Neal moved behind him and laid his hands on his back, causing shivers to run down his spine. 

His friend leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Relax, Peter. Just keep Elizabeth happy, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

The words ran over him and he knew that whatever Neal told him to do, he would comply.

He looked at his wonderful wife, her eyes her closed, and there was a smile on her face. She was enjoying every minute of this adventure. He kissed her and continued his slide in and out, listening to her moan.

A low moan escaped as Neal spread his cheeks and ran a thumb down his crack. He yelped and stilled as Neal inserted a finger, but settled down as his partner’s smooth voice. “Peter, listen to me, just breathe, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

He nodded and let Neal take the lead. “Peter, just keep making love to El, don’t think about anything else.”

Neal found his prostate and gently massaged it. He thought he’d gone insane, the sensation of being inside his wife and what Neal was doing to him was amazing and he didn’t want it to stop. 

El’s hands ran down his face and she lunged upward and kissed him, insistent on his attentiveness. He kissed and nipped at her ears and neck, working down to her tits, sucking one and then the other.

At the same time, Neal had inserted another digit and was scissoring him open. Soon a third finger was inside him and he sped up, driving inside his wife. Suddenly Neal grabbed his hips and held him still. “Not yet, Peter, soon. Slow down.”

Peter obeyed that smooth sound of Neal’s voice and went back to an unhurried fuck. He closed his eyes and slowly sank deep inside El, one hand on her hip, holding her still, as his other hand found her folds, inserting a finger alongside his cock. She bucked up and he was deep inside his favorite place. His hips barely moved as he made small thrusts inside El’s warmth.

He whined at the emptiness when Neal suddenly removed his magic fingers. He was about to say something when he felt the other man’s cock pressing against his hole. He keened as the head worked into the tightness. He thought he was going to split apart as Neal’s cock pushed forward until he could feel Neal’s balls against him.

Neal held unto his hips. “Peter, we’re going to fuck your wife. Don’t move, I’ll do all the work.”

With that, Neal shoved in deeper, pushing him forward, further into his wife. Breathlessly, she moaned. “So good, don’t stop.”

Neal continued moving Peter’s hips back and forth, keeping his cock deeply imbedded inside. He swore he was getting harder, just thinking about what was going on. 

Soon Neal stilled. “Peter, bring El over the edge. I’m going to stay still, you take over now.” Peter started to move, then he realized what was happening. As he moved into El, Neal’s cock slid out, and as he slid back out of El he was impaling himself on Neal’s length. It was crazy and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t know what he wanted more, to be inside his wife, or have Neal’s thick member inside his hole.

El started to shudder and arched her back as she climaxed. She constricted around his cock and he came in a rush. It was intense, harder than he ever came before, and he thought he would pass out, but Neal held him up.

Neal’s head was on his shoulder as he whispered, “Elizabeth, would you like to watch me fuck your husband?” Peter’s eyes were closed, but he knew that El wanted that as much as he did.

Carefully Neal moved the two of them to the side, Neal’s cock still buried deep inside his spasming hole. Neal’s silky tones gave him instructions to kneel on the bed, with his ass elevated. He couldn’t help but do what he was told.

Neal began to buck his hips in earnest. Plunging in him with abandon.

El husky voice declared, “You’re mesmerizing together, just amazing.” She reached over and pulled on his dangling member. Peter was surprised as he started getting hard again. El continued stroking him as Neal plundered his ass.

A few more forceful thrusts and he felt Neal spurting inside his ass. He started to collapse, but again strong hands held him in place. He sighed as Neal’s spent cock slid from his hole. He could feel the other man’s cum drip down his legs. Neal turned him over and helped him lie on his back. 

When he was comfortable, Neal spread his legs and went to work licking up the stickiness. 

“El, Peter seems to be hard again. Do you want to share?”

He kept his eyes closed as two mouths wrapped around his cock. When he started to arch, Neal swallowed his cock whole. Neal hollowed his cheeks and he came in a second blinding rush.

Opening his eyes, he saw two sets of blue eyes looking at him. “Rest now, Peter.”

He patted the bed as his two loves settled in beside him. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard, “El, do you think next time Peter will fuck me?”

A smile spread across his face as he fell asleep.


End file.
